


The Island of Small-Footed Knights

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Two dead-but-still-sort-of-present dragons pull pranks on knights who are lacking in a certain department.





	The Island of Small-Footed Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577391) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> It's finally here, people! =D It's been roughly a year (I think) since mariothellama informed us readers that the knights who don't kill dragons are magicked away to an island. I came up with this idea about the island right away, and I hope it's worth the wait!
> 
> The cast and plot aren't what I imagined they would be when I first got this idea, but that's the way things go. -shrug- I don't want to adore Michy too much because it's only a loan, but dang it, he's made it difficult!

It was probably incorrect to say that two dead-but-still-sort-of-present dragons were awoken abruptly by the sound of someone screaming and falling onto the beach, but the dragons were certainly paying attention now.

"That's the ninth man this week," Jakub mumbled indignantly. "How many small-footed knights does your country have, Robert?"

"Too many, it would seem," Robert sighed. "Perhaps it's genetic - even the men who aren't knights have small feet."

"Yes, but the ones who aren't knights don't have what we actually mean when we talk about small feet," Jakub pointed out. "Marco as a human, for example, was very-"

"Watch what you say about my mate!" Robert growled.

Robert knew it was objectively true that his beloved mate had had small feet before becoming a dragon. Marco himself said that he'd had the smallest feet of all the men his age in his village! However, he had been properly endowed in the trousers department (and he became even better endowed when he became a dragon!), which could not be said for most of the knights who were sent to kill the local dragons. Since dragons didn't actually kill humans when they could help it, Marco used his magic to send all the knights to the island where Jakub and Robert now spent most of their time, which meant Jakub and Robert could pull pranks on them.

The fact of the matter was that the small-footed knights tended to make up for what they lacked in the trousers department with oversized egos. And this made them perfect prank targets! The night before, for example, Robert and Jakub had dropped coconuts outside the caves where the knights slept, which had led to all of them waking up and accusing each other of trying to kill each other with coconuts. The best part was that there weren't any coconut palms on that part of the island, so the coconuts would have had to migrate or been carried by a swallow, and there weren't any of those on that part of the island, either!

In any case, the newest arrival was now scrambling to his feet. "That was painful," he mumbled. "Poor dragon probably can't stand us humans at this point, coming in uninvited!"

Robert and Jakub shared a surprised glance. This newcomer wasn't really dressed like a knight, now that they got a better look, and he didn't really sound like one, either.

"I have never seen an unhappier creature in my life," the human said with a sigh. "I wonder if the dragon has dragon friends to talk to? Or are they all busy with us meddling humans?"

Robert's heart sank at those words. "Marco's sad...he's not talking to anyone..."

"He'll get better," Jakub said hopefully. "These things take time."

The human looked around and smiled. "They should use this as the sales pitch for becoming a knight - I'd have signed up in a heartbeat if they'd told me about a really nice island!" He took a few steps in the sand, still smiling. "Michy, you've hit it big!"

Jakub and Robert high-fived. This Michy fellow was going to be a wonderful addition to the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! If you need extra motivation for feedback, today is my birthday! =D


End file.
